underfell_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
"Ugh, shut up, you little disgusting twit!" -Luna Luna is a monster who's 80 percent sarcastic, rude, and very mean and aggresive and the 20 percent is her kind, nice less aggresive side. Personality Luna is an aggresive, short-tempered sarcastic monster. She dislikes many people and is sometimes very sassy. She dislikes Lust the most, and enjoys spending most of her time with Starflight and her kids, or sleeping. Sometimes, she likes to attack unsuspecting people. Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities Luna doesn't usually back down from a challenge unless she thinks it's stupid such as a chugging mustard contest or something. She's very smart even if she doesn't like using her brain most of the time. Although it's very hard to persuade her, it is possible. Her abilities include disappering into a shadow and having the ability to stay hidden in plain sight if she wants to. Battle In battle, Luna never makes the first move and can quickly dodge an attack. She usually strikes from the shadows and she studies her opponent as she dodges their moves. But occasionally will fight her opponent without hiding. She studies her opponent quite quickly as she dodges their attacks. Origin I'll just summarize it Basically she used to be a really positive, kind, dog until scientests were like, "haha, we're going to turn you into a literal hazard to everyone around you." so she got experimented on, and here we are The angry "dog" everyone hates today. Moon Moon is a monster Luna has met around the early days of wandering around. They've become closer as friends, but they don't see each other as often as they used to. Lust Luna despises Lust. She thinks he's too perverted for his own good and tries to hard to get girls. His romance level is so low that it's so funny to her and enjoys tricking and hurting Lust severely, although she's forcing herself not to hurt Lust, even though she really wants to. Chara Luna isn't quite sure if she'll see Chara again. She's quite curious about Chara and would like to meet her again in peace, though that probably won't happen. Fell Luna has one word to describe Fell. Stupid. She thinks that Fell is a stupid, lazy, drunk piece of bones that runs around screaming all the time. In her mind that's how she thinks of it, that is. She always wanted to kill Fell, but is still wondering if it's the right thing to do. Quantum Luna straight up has no idea who he is. Starflight She absolutely adores him as for he is one of the only ones she actually likes. They met in the early days of being trapped in a cage in a lab. Griffen Luna thinks Griffen's slightly annoying, but she sort of enjoys Griffen's company. Veronica Luna doesn't know if she should trust Veronica. She finds her irritating. Blue Luna thinks Blue's an okay person, although sometimes she thinks Blue's too over protective of Power. But that's her opinion. No one cares for Luna's opinion, right? Gallery